<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden wings and comfortable silences by SilentTeyz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469414">Hidden wings and comfortable silences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTeyz/pseuds/SilentTeyz'>SilentTeyz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of storm and redstone dust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fran the Dog/Wolf, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Panic Attacks, Post-Finale, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), awesamdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentTeyz/pseuds/SilentTeyz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy moved in with Sam after the Finale. A month later, Phil and Technoblade pay Sam an unexpected visit. Tommy freaks out, but Sam and Fran are there to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wings of storm and redstone dust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden wings and comfortable silences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redstone mechanisms, for all their advantages, had lacked quietness. Tommy was rummaging through a chest in the basement before he snapped his head up, alarmed by the ticking sound of the wires; the increasingly loud rattle of the pistons informed him that someone has opened the front doors of the base. He glanced at the clock on his hand - Sam’s projects involved a lot of underground work as of lately, and it was easy to lose the track of time – and it informed him that it was almost 2am. Incredibly late for any visitors. It could be Puffy, Tommy thought. She hasn’t been around for a while, cautious of Eggpire, and her fear wasn’t groundless. Tommy has spotted Antrost in the distance a couple of times, watching him silently, eyes crimson red, but he never came close enough that he would have to clench on his bow. Eggpire failed to hunt Tommy down several times already, majorly to the interference of a certain man with a creeper mask. They learned their lesson, Tommy figured out, but that didn’t stop Antfrost from searching for Puffy. Truth to be told, both he and Sam haven’t had any idea on captain’s whereabouts. Puffy came by one day and told them she would lay down for a bit. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to keep my destination a secret,” she told, sorrowfully bowing her head, “I don’t know how he does that, but Bad’s been spying on me.” Tommy didn’t want her to go, he would prefer her to stay here, but had to admit that Sam was in no condition to protect both him and Puffy. He supposed it was a good choice, after all, since Eggpire hasn’t been able to track the captain down, otherwise Antfrost wouldn’t come looking for her in the first place. </p><p>But maybe, Puffy decided it was time to return, or she needed help. Tommy let the lid slide from his fingers, closing the chest shut. He dashed for the elevator. The moment he pulled the lever, the platform rised, and he was on the main floor of the base. There wasn’t a really big need in the elevator, but Sam figured out it would be a good practice for Tommy’s redstone skills. The moment the machine has finally set off the place, fast and smooth, was one of the happiest moments of his life. </p><p>Tommy stepped out from the platform just in time for the front doors to finally fully open. Instead of Puffy’s soft gaze, however, he was met with faces of the two people he least wanted or expected to see. </p><p>On the left, with his hand clenching a hoe, was Phil. Man’s eyes narrowed the moment he met Tommy’s stare, ash-grey wings spread out in a wide, threatening stance. The hoe was replaced with a sword so quickly Tommy almost missed the moment the weapon left his waist. The second person, quite obviously, was Technoblade. Face indifferent as always, with an axe in hand, he eyed Tommy in an upside-down manner. </p><p> “What are you doing here?” Tommy hissed. </p><p>“That’s the thing we should ask you,” Phil told, voice steady, with an accusing tone, “Couldn’t get in Techno’s house and decided to come here instead?”</p><p>It was like Tommy was hit in the face, yet most of the pain concentrated in his chest, making it burn and ache in a twisting sensation. He felt like falling and had to step back a bit to catch his balance.<i> Phil thinks I am stealing from Sam.</i> The thought made him almost nauseous. His body went from numb to boiling with fury in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, Tommy was clenching the hand of the bow, an arrow ready to pierce the unexpected visitors. </p><p>“GET OUT!” he yelled, “Both of you. Get out of my home, right now.”</p><p>If Techno’s expression has changed, Tommy couldn’t notice it in a swift movement of his sword being unsheathed. Tip of Tommy’s arrow, previously shaking with uneasiness, snapped right at the man’s chest.</p><p>“What do you mean, your home?” Techno asked in a low voice. “We know its Sam’s base. Don’t try to play dumb this time.”</p><p>Then there was a new sound, one that made all three of them snap at the source. Something flashed across their sights, and then a growling mass of white and grey rose in front of Tommy. </p><p>Fran stood there, head low, body tensed, so massive that she easily could hide him entirely is he would to stand on his knees. Fran bared her teeth at Phil and Technoblade, watching them closely. Both men stepped back on instinct, and Tommy found himself smirking. But then worry and panic returned. Fran was supposed to stay a level lower, safely hidden in a small yet comfortable doghouse. Techno and Phil pointing their weapons at her was the exact opposite of safe. </p><p>“Fran!” he let out a yelp of surprise. “Get back in the basement!”</p><p>The wolf acknowledged his voice with nothing but a twist of the ear, not moving an inch from her protective stance.</p><p>“I’m alright, Fran. I can handle this,” he soothed. Tommy looked up at Techno, frowning, and voice did not concede to the wolf’s growling. “You touch her, and I’ll shoot you in the face.”</p><p>Anywhere the duo has come, destruction followed. The memory of dying L’manburg was still fresh in his mind and only flared his anger. A month ago, Tommy has been flinching at the mere mention of Techno’s name. A month ago, he kept waking up screaming in horror, phantom sensation of an axe plunged in his chest, bones breaking with an awful crack. Some nights Techno’s cape was replaced by glooming grey wings. Tommy found strength to laugh at his brain’s mistake; if that was Phil, then it wouldn’t be an axe, but a sword, piercing him right in guts. A month ago, if the duo would to show up at his door, Tommy would consider dropping his weapon and running away, shoulders spiked up to his ears. A month ago, he had nothing to his name but two bandanas wrapped on his wrist. Now, however, Tommy had everything to lose – his home, Fran, Sam - and, therefore, everything to protect.</p><p>Phil and Techno shared a glance. Tommy could almost physically sense their confusion. Right, they didn’t know he has moved in with Sam, so they didn’t come after him. Part of him knew that if Techno would want him dead, he’d already be long gone, another nameless grave. It didn’t stop him from aiming at Phil when he suddenly moved. To Tommy’s surprise, the winged man sheathed his sword away. </p><p>“So,” he said, expression stoic. “You live with Sam now?”</p><p>Tommy eyed the two men cautiously, bow still raised. He had no intention of putting it down before the two are gone from his home, “I do. If you came to Sam, leave. Actually, I don’t care about your intentions, go away.”</p><p>“Why? Is Sam not around right now?” Phil asked, completely ignoring his last remark. </p><p>“He- “Tommy paused. Shoot. He can’t let anybody know of Sam’s absence. “He is busy today.”</p><p>That answer clearly did not satisfy either of them. If anything, the confusion rose into a tensed silence, broken every now and then with Fran’s growling. Tommy's anxiety rose with every second of silence, and he regretted not coming with Sam when he had a chance to. He regretted his own desire to stay alone. Sam didn’t need to actively protect his base, his reputation mostly enough to keep intruders away. Still, it was stupid of Tommy to rely on something as simple as reputation to protect him.  </p><p>“Come on, Tommy,” Techno finally said, eyes narrowed and arms crossed at his chest. Tommy knew him long enough to understand it meant his rising annoyance, probably fed up by the voices screaming for blood. It wasn’t hard to guess whose blood they are demanding right now, “We don’t have all day for this.”</p><p>“And neither do I,” Tommy answered with stubborn determination. Fran sensed the change in his tone and stance as the wolf tensed, body ready for a deadly jump for Phil’s throat. </p><p>And here they were again, wolf and a bow against a sword and an axe. And who knows what kind of battle would unleash if it wasn’t for a sudden shadow appearing behind the intruders.</p><p>“What you two are doing here?” Sam asked, voice harsh. </p><p>Phil jumped up in his place, feathers puffed. To Techno’s credit, he didn’t even flinch, but the grip on his axe strengthened visibly. Tommy wasn’t surprised, though. Anybody would get scared out of their mind if a giant like Sam would sneak up on them without a single sound. Netherite armor poking under a green jacket, shining where the edges have caught the moonlight, a trident in his hand and a mask covering man’s face gave him an even more threatening look. </p><p>“We came to talk.” Techno voiced first, frowning slightly.</p><p>Sam raised a brow, “at this hour?”</p><p>Phil’s wings finally relaxed against his back, feathers straight. He eyed Sam with a look mixed of curiosity and wariness. </p><p> “Yeah, we were on our way home from the main area. We weren’t planning on coming again for a while, so decided we better talk right now.”</p><p>Sam said nothing. He lowered his trident and put it behind his back with a swift round motion. Sam walked pass, inches from bumping Techno’s shoulder, who eyed him warily, nevertheless didn’t move, then headed towards Fran’s still tense stance. </p><p>“It’s alright, Fran. Tommy’s safe now.”</p><p>Fran whimpered and turned her head to face Tommy. Questioning, almost human-looking expression made him smile childishly. Tommy sensed his body slowly relaxing. Screw Techno, screw Phil, with both Sam and Fran by his side, he had nothing to be afraid of. He lowered his bow and slid it behind his shoulder, arrow going back into a compact quiver. </p><p>“Yeah, I am fine. Good girl. “Tommy petted Fran, and the giant wolf melted into the touch, suddenly turning into an oversized puppy.  She waved her tail, twisting her face for Tommy to scrub and pet. </p><p>Sam chuckled at the sight. He extended a hand and Tommy gripped it, pulling him into a warm half-hug. </p><p> “I thought you are not going to be back for another day,” Tommy said. He, however, couldn’t help but smile, “You broke my plans on finishing the lighting in the basement before your return.”</p><p>There was another meaning to his words, one he couldn’t bring himself to voice, which could be read simply as ‘I am glad you came in time.’ Tommy clenching the cloth of the jacket upon the hug was the closest thing he did to admitting it. Sam got the message, though. ‘I am here now’, his answer was, as he ruffled through the boy’s golden hair. </p><p>“Scrub the previous blueprints, I’ve got some improvement ideas. We can work on them together, “Sam said. </p><p>“I like the sound of that.”</p><p>Then his eyes caught the sight of Techno standing in the doorway, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Phil was staring directly at them with a strangely blank expression that quickly turned into a frown. Tommy didn’t want to think on the meaning of that, though the moment was already ruined. He pulled away weakly, and Sam immediately let him go. His hand, however, caught up on Tommy’s right wing, fingers ruffling against the feathers. </p><p>“Tommy,” Sam whispered, “you coat.”</p><p>Tommy froze. His body suddenly felt cold, like someone has flipped a bucket of ice on his head as he realized that the brown trench coat was left hanging in his room on the other side of the base, leaving him with an exposed back. Tommy was such an idiot, to simply forget it like that. But again, he didn’t expect any visitors, did he? He felt so comfortable in the base. Tommy hid the wings from everyone, even Sam, and when the man went away to gather some resources, he simply used the opportunity to let the sore limbs out. Who knew, of all people, Phil would decide to show up? How hasn’t he spotted them already, poking out of his shoulders? Or hasn’t he?</p><p>Tommy’s so stupid. He saw. He knows.</p><p>
  <i>It can be so much worse-</i>
</p><p>He is so exposed. He is so vulnerable he wants to throw himself into the nearest corner and never get out of it. The horrific vulnerability of his state made him almost sick. Before he can give into panic, however, something touched his shoulders. Tommy snapped his head up and caught a glance of black lenses before realizing he is wrapped in Sam’s green jacket. It wasn’t just oversized, no, the cloth hanged like a whole blanket. Tommy was surprised more than anything. The back of the jacket laid against his feathers, and for a moment, he felt like it wasn’t just a cloth, but a protective shell around his body.</p><p>“We’re not in the mood for any chat today.” Sam said with a steady voice, turning around to face Techno and Phil, “I kindly ask you to leave, right now.”</p><p>Techno raised a brow, “This is a serious matter. About the egg thing, Eggpire, whatever you call it.”</p><p>Tommy tensed at that. Since when did Techno became concerned with the Eggpire? </p><p>“We don’t want anything to do with you,” Sam refused sharply. </p><p>Tommy felt his chest ache weakly on the realization that Sam is potentially turning down the help of pretty much the most powerful man on the server. They’ve been concerned with the Eggpire for a while now, the contamination of the vines only went around further, Puffy’s life was threatened multiple times. Techno’s help could completely turn around the tables and-</p><p>And that it the last thing Tommy wanted to happen. </p><p>The ache turned into a flare. The fire spread out inside like boiling lava. As soon as the thought created a picture in his mind, the hatred feeling he’s been trapping away for a while now broke free. It ran through his body, concentrated in his face, in his fists, shattered the ribs in his chest. </p><p>He wanted nothing to do with Techno. He wanted nothing to do with Phil either. </p><p>Tommy wasn’t sure on what exactly made him snap like this. Neither he could rationally describe the overwhelming feelings. There was fury, there was fear, all covered in layers of frustration. They all came together in a massive wave, one that snapped his carefully raised walls like a toothpick. Tommy didn’t realize he had been hyperventilating until black spots covered his vision. </p><p>Fran was the first to notice the rising shaking of his shoulders. She let out a quiet, concerned whimper and tried to bump her head in boy’s face. As soon as Sam noticed, he immediately grabbed his trident and pointed it at Techno.</p><p>“Leave,” Sam repeated, almost yelling now, “both of you.”</p><p>“Tommy- “he barely heard Phil’s voice under the mad pounding in his ears. Tommy didn’t answer. He covered his face with both his hands and just wished for everything to stop. </p><p>“I said, <i>leave.</i>”</p><p>Tommy found himself unable to stand on his own, leaning against Sam’s arm and side. The position sent a quick pain down his neck, and the sensation cleared his mind for long enough that Tommy recognized the flash of grey and red as Phil and Techno disappear into the night. </p><p>It doesn’t bring any relief, though. The damage has already been done. World went spinning. He expects his head to burst with pain from hitting the floor, but it never came. Sam caught him by his shoulders. Tommy’s being leaned against the chilly stone walls. He struggles to focus his sight on anything in particular, no matter how much he blinks. Sam’s face keeps floating away, and so does Fran’s white muzzle. It all feels too much. The warmth, the light, the ticking and gritting of the door. At some point, he shuts his eyes closed, seeking an escape in the darkness. </p><p>Sam’s voice breaks through the cacophony of all the other noises. It is calm, it is steady, and though Tommy can’t recognize a single word, it is a glimpse of solidity in the shaking, shattering world around him. Tommy holds on to it like a drowning man. He holds onto Sam, on this reassuring voice, on the scratchy fabric of the jacket he is gripping, on the memory of Sam’s warm expression. Slowly, he brings himself to open his eyes. The memory is replaced by a living man's face (the mask was long gone, thrown away on the floor). Slowly, the noises shift into letters, and into words, and the chaos is gone, and he can hear Sam again.</p><p>“- I want you to breath in with me, okay?”</p><p>And Tommy listens. He breathes in. His whole body jolted the moment air filled his lungs. He breathes frantically, uneven, but the burning pain is a relief; it hurts, and that is how Tommy knows he is back into reality. </p><p>“I’m fine,” he says, voice sore. He takes in another sharp breath, swallows hard, and tries again: “I’m here.”</p><p>Sam doesn’t let him go until Tommy has calmed down. It takes a few more minutes for his heart to return to a normal rate. His hair is wet with sweat, and so is his shirt. Fran buried her nose in Tommy’s stomach, so he pets her in slow, automatic motions. As panic and fear leave his body completely, the mind still struggles with processing the whole mess that happened in the last… was it ten minutes? Fifteen? Half an hour? Tommy’s hand feels too numb for him to raise and read the time from the clock, so he can only guess it hasn’t even been three in the morning yet.</p><p>“Is Phil gone?” he asks in a weak voice.</p><p>He already knows the answer, but still feels the wave of relief wash over his body the moment Sam gives him a nod. Tommy lets himself slide down the wall further down. </p><p>“I don’t know what has gotten into me,” he murmurs.  “I thought I was over it already.”</p><p>Tommy doesn’t move his sight from where it had pinned into the ceiling, shuffling sounds informing Sam has moved to sit beside him. </p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>There is a comfortable silence between them, in which one doesn’t ask any questions and the other doesn’t feel obliged to talk. There has been three people in this life Tommy has felt safe enough around after having a panic attack: the first’s dead, the last is right in front of him, and the middle one was Techno.  Still, there was always this tension with the latter - unspoken questions hanging in the air, strange glances – that made Tommy want to curl up further into himself. With Sam, tension was non-existent. He could be laying on the floor, like he almost does right now, or look like an absolute mess, Sam always felt the same. </p><p>“I am good now,” Tommy said.</p><p>Sam gave him an acknowledging nod. He stood up from his knees and extended a hand for Tommy to grab on. He was carefully pulled up on his still slightly shaking legs. With Fran immediately stepping under his left arm for support, Tommy is able to get into a vertical position.  </p><p>“I think we should go and rest.”</p><p>Now it’s Tommy’s turn to nod. Exhaustion, both physical and mental, caught up on him at once. Sam’s arm is safely secured around his shoulders as he is escorted into his bedroom. Tommy falls heavily on the bed. The jacket slips down a little, exposing a part of his wing. He doesn’t try to pull it back up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it so far, thanks for reading.<br/>A little bit of exposition:<br/>Dream is put in prison, like in canon Finale. After that, Sam has taken Tommy in, basically protects him from everyone and let him heal in peace. He teached him some redstone, build him a room in his base, and Fran's an emotional support dog (wolf).<br/>If you wondered, Tommy was not born with wings but started to grew them in exile. Techno knows, Phil doesn't. </p><p>Leave a comment if you would want me to write the following scenes in the same AU:<br/>- Sam learning about why Tommy can't fly<br/>- Sam making wing prosthetics for Tommy<br/>- Tommy confronting Phil on his parental skills</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>